A Visit to the Dentist
by A Study in Reichenbach Feels
Summary: Supernatural AU: Dean's pie-eating habit is also eating away at his teeth! His brother takes the liberty of scheduling Dean for a visit to the dentist, where he meets Cas, the loveable and shy dentist. Cas is skeptical at first, but the two soon create a bond. A Profound Bond, one might say. ;) Support is greatly appreciated and inspiring!(so I can finish?)
1. A Bit Nervous

"A new patient today?"

"Yes, just a one-time thing."

Cas Novak sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Where's Lucy and Gabriel? Isn't it their turn for overtime?"

"They both left, Cas. It's just you again," the receptionist said, sympathetically.

This was getting ridiculous. He was always the dentist stuck with overtime. Lucy and Gabe always thought it was funny to leave him with all the hard work. Especially Gabe, that joker. 

"Perfect," Cas said sarcastically, "You can go home Meg, it's after five o'clock."

Meg looked at him with gratefulness. "Are you sure?" she asked, only for the sake of manners.

"I'm sure I can handle the last patient on my own. You said yourself it was a one-time thing, right?"

"Yes..."

"So he won't need to schedule another appointment. There's no need for you to work any harder." Cas smiled at her, "Go out and have fun on your birthday."

Meg's face lit up. "You remembered?"

"Of course," Cas said with a laugh. He went into his office and came back with a small package wrapped with red ribbon. Meg looked at it and her eyes started watering.

"Cas, you didn't have to-"

"Go on, open it."

Meg untied the red ribbon and opened the box. She pulled out a pair of knife-shaped ruby earrings. Her mouth dropped while she observed the beauties.

"You like them?" Cas asked quietly.

"I-I love them. They're perfect, Cas. Thank you."

"I thought they looked like you." Meg gazed at them for a while longer, then put them in her purse.

"What are you still doing here, go have fun." Cas encouraged.

"Thanks," she gathered her purse and coat and headed for the door.

"One more thing," Cas called. She turned. "What's his name?"

"Dean Campbell," Meg told Cas as she shut the door behind her. 

* * *

The name sounded familiar to Cas. Did he see it in a dream? No it was far too distant. Maybe a dream in a dream? Cas laughed at himself. This wasn't _Inception_, his favorite movie. He shrugged the feeling off, it was probably nothing. 

Cas walked behind Meg's desk and picked up a clipboard with various papers attached to it. He flipped through them. There wasn't much information on this Dean Campbell. In fact this was, indeed, a rare occurrence. Patients are normally on a family plan, or any kind of plan, and come to see him twice a year. 

Dean Campbell offered little information on himself when calling in on a short notice. Cas arose from Meg's desk and walked around to a door on the right. After entering, there was a hallway of rooms to the left, each with a chair and filled with dentistry equipment. Cas turned right, choosing the middle of three offices. He sat down in his chair and typed into the search engine "Dean Campbell". 

And oh, what he found.

* * *

Dean Campbell had a rather impressive police record. Anything from truancy to credit card fraud and breaking and entering was on the list. He was apparently unimpressed with the law. Cas was shocked. Why would someone who obviously had no respect for himself or others want to make sure his teeth were okay? 

Cas shuffled through the papers again and squinted at his name. It was the right one. The appointment was scheduled for 5:30pm. He looked at the clock on his computer. 5:37pm. 

Alarmed at how fast time had gone by when he was skimming through Dean's online info, Cas jumped from his desk and rushed back into the waiting room.  
Leaning his back on Meg's desk was a stocky guy in a leather jacket and loose, patterned jeans. His brown hair was slightly flicked up in the front and his face had minor stubble, probably hadn't shaved in a few days. When Cas burst through the door, Dean Campbell swung his head towards him. Cas felt like he was going to drop dead any second. He was beautiful. 

* * *

"Hey, I was beginning to think I came to the wrong place!" Dean smiled at the dentist.

Cas looked him over, trying not to stare but he couldn't help it. It seemed like there was a forest in Dean's deep, green eyes, with gold flecks of sunlight finding its way through the trees.

'A forest of secrets, perhaps?' Cas wondered. It sounded absurd, but with those extraordinary eyes, anything was possible.

Finally, Cas found the confidence to answer him. "N-No, this is definitely the right place."


	2. A Little Less Pie, Beautiful

"I'm Dr. Novak." Cas introduced himself. "You must be Dean."

"Nice to meet you," Dean acknowledged, extending his hand. Cas shook it. Dean didn't seem like the law-breaking type to him, he was charming and polite. Except that he was leaning on the desk, of course.

"S-sorry about that, I sent the receptionist home early and I-uh-lost track of time…" Cas stumbled to say.

"No problem," Dean beamed. His smile lit up the room like a full moon lights up a gloomy town on a clear night. Cas cleared his throat.

"Well, it says here that you're here for a-"

"Check-up, I guess," Dean finished. "My brother's always worried about me. I told him I'm fine but he wouldn't listen and signed me up for an appointment without telling me about it until today. Had to cancel a date." Dean's frustration echoed in his words. 

* * *

Cas hid his disappointment at the mention of his date and smiled. "Well, why don't we get started? I could try to finish quickly and get you out in time for your date."

Dean waved him off. "Nah, she isn't that great anyways. Asks too many questions and doesn't leave me alone. Get this, she doesn't like pie, she likes cake!" Dean waited for Cas to react.

"She what…" Cas spoke slowly, not quite grasping his astoundment over that.

Dean saw that he wasn't understanding. "See, I have loved pie my whole life, so I don't get it when people like cake over pie. It's terrible."

"Yeah, that's true. Cake's all cakeish." Cas realized how incredibly stupid he had sounded as the words fell out of his mouth. He flushed red as Dean shot him a confused look. Cas swiftly turned his back and said, "Well, come on back."

* * *

Cas strode into the back, Dean right behind. 'Cake's all cakeish? Really, Cas? Stupid! You sound stupid. It doesn't impress people when you just agree with everything they say.' Cas scolded himself while he pointed a room out to Dean.

"Just have a seat, I'll be right with you."

"You got it." Dean winked and disappeared into the swinging doors.

Cas traced his steps back and went into the restroom. He stood in front of the mirror and looked himself over. The dark spots under his eyes were more visible now than ever. Or maybe he was just self-conscience now that there was an attractive person alone with him.

Cas had never really paid much attention to people or how attracted to them he was. He was always pretty indifferent; until now that is. What was so different about him? His sexy leather jacket? His smile? Eyes? Bad boy complex? What was it that made him so nervous around Dean? He had only just met him.

Turning the knob on the sink, Cas splashed his face with cold water a few times. After trying, with no success, to fix his sloppy black hair with the water, he shut the water off and dried his face with a paper towel. At least Gabe and Lucy weren't there to screw things up for him. He had a shot, didn't he?

* * *

Cas pushed through the restroom door and stepped back into the room his patient was waiting in. Dean was looking at a magazine. When Cas came in he held up the copy of _Busty Asian Beauties_. "I see why you keep them at the bottom of the pile, you want them all to yourself," Dean smirked, pointing to a messy pile of magazines right next to the chair he was seated in. Cas turned pink, again.

'No, I uh—that's not-" Cas stuttered.

Dean hurled a laugh and returned the magazine to the pile. "Don't worry, I didn't see anything."

Cas went to the counter beside him and flipped nervously through his clipboard, not actually looking at anything. 'Damn it, Gabe. He never ceases to embarrass me,' he thought.

"Alright," Cas cleared his throat. He sat down in his rolling chair, put on his gloves, and adjusted the seat Dean was in. Cas clipped the blue paper cover around Dean's neck and pulled out his dental utensils. "Open up," He said to Dean, who was still chuckling about the magazine.

Dean let his jaws shift apart and Cas began inspecting. His teeth had been nicely cleaned before he came in. That was good. All the teeth seemed okay, but Cas decided to take a closer look. It would buy him some time with Dean.

* * *

"So what is her name?" Cas inquired.

"Wgho?" Dean mumbled. Cas removed his hands from Dean's mouth so he could talk.

"The girl you have a date with."

"Kathy, I think."

"You think?"

"Yea. Look-I don't exactly keep tabs on all the girls I hook up with. It's exhausting just to be around them, much less keep track of them."

"I understand…" Cas went back to work. Had he offended him? Maybe he just didn't understand because…

"Wha abou u?" Dean uttered.

Cas paused. "What about me?"

"Girls, you know? Do you keep track?"

"Um, no. No I don't, you're right." Cas turned to switch his utensil. 'You're just agreeing with him again, Cas.'

"Too many to count, huh?" Dean poked.

Cas glanced over at Dean, then awkwardly removed his eyes, searching anxiously for the right tool. That wasn't it at all. There was just nothing to count. It was especially awkward being asked this by Dean, who obviously had been with a multitude of women.

Dean observed the facial expressions that Cas didn't know he was making and came to an uncertain conclusion.

* * *

"Dr. Novak...you have been with a woman before, right?"

Cas didn't respond. How did this conversation escalate so quickly? He was just trying to make conversation with Dean. And it was going to end up with him being picked on for being a virgin, and not even by Gabe. By the patient he was trying to impress.

But Dean didn't laugh. He just smiled. Not sarcastically, but sympathetically. "Dude, you're a virgin?"

Cas said nothing, turning red once again.

"Wow, I respect you, man!" Dean marveled.

Cas turned to him with the new tool in his hand and a surprised look on his face. "What? You aren't going to joke about it?"

"No. If you could get through high school and college with giddy girls everywhere and still maintain virginity, you should have a medal pinned on you. Especially since you have to be smart to be a dentist and your looks weren't cut short, either."

"Thanks." Cas smiled and returned to his work. That took an unexpected turn. He always thought it was a disgrace to be a virgin. At least that's what everyone else made it seem like. Dean made it seem so honorary. It felt good.

Cas went on poking and prodding here and there. After he took a few x-rays, he came back to Dean with his findings.

* * *

"Looks like you have a few small cavities..." Cas concluded. "We're going to have to schedule another appointment to get them filled."

Dean sat up. "Yeah, okay."

They both walked back to Meg's desk and Cas went on her computer, looking for open time slots.

"In three weeks from now there's an open 4:30 slot. Will that work for you?" Cas offered.

"I'm scotch free." Dean said. Realizing Cas didn't understand, he changed his wording. "That will work."

"Okay. It's settled. I guess I'll see you then."

"I guess I should tone it down on the pie, huh?" Dean laughed.

"Yes, you should."

"See you in three weeks, Dr. Novak," Dean said, shoving the front door open.

"Call me Cas."

"Bye, Cas," Dean called back.

The front door slammed. Cas slumped into Meg's chair. Never before did three weeks seem like such a long time.

* * *

**Thank you everyone, for your support! **

**You've earned another chapter from my procrastinating self. (:**


	3. A Long Wait

"Hey! Wake up!"

Cas' eyes sprung open. His head slid from where it was resting on his hand and smashed into the keyboard on his desk. He yelped, then groaned, looking with narrow eyes toward the door of his office.

Gabe was laughing uncontrollably. Cas rubbed his eyes, followed by his head.

"What?" Cas grunted.

"You have a patient waiting," Gabe replied between gasps of air.

Cas pushed through Gabe, weak from laughter, and strode to Meg who was sitting at her computer, typing. He went to the filing cabinets behind her and opened a drawer. Cas searched through the contents. Without turning around, Meg held up a folder.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Cas turned. "Uh-yes, thank you." He clumsily took it from her and briefly looked over the information.

"You should probably get to it."

"What?"

"You should probably get back there, the patient has been waiting for a half an hour." Meg clarified.

Cas sighed deeply and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize to me, she's the one waiting." Cas nodded. "And Cas, why have you started doing that?"

"Doing what?" Cas asked gruffly.

"Making people wait for you."

Cas didn't reply and he shuffled into the room where an unhappy customer was waiting. Cas apologized and sat down, adjusting her chair as well.

* * *

"It's about time, Dr. Novak. I have to pick up my son from soccer practice in twenty minutes!" she scolded.

"Look," Cas glanced at the papers, "Clara, I'm sorry. I…got held up."

Clara scoffed. "Well, I've never been late a day in my life and if you think I'm going to start because of your hold up, you're absolutely wrong. I will not be known by the other moms as the one who was late to pick up her poor son from practice because of an irresponsi-"

Cas pushed his tools into her gabbing mouth, mostly for his own sake. His thoughts wondered from Clara, still making muffled sounds under his hands. He was only half way to his next appointment with Dean, and it had been a long wait. He had started slacking off at work, dozing off, and losing focus. Ever since Dean Campbell walked into his office, he hadn't been able to keep his mind off him. He had begun wondering strange things about him. What did Dean like to do in spare time? Did he read? What did he like to eat, besides pie, of course? Did he still have anything from childhood?

That was an interesting question Cas actually thought about a lot. Childhood could tell a lot about one's self. He always liked studying human nature. Cas had his trench coat since he was a born. His father used it as a blanket for him when he was a baby and he never felt at home without it. What would Dean have with sentimental value? Stolen credit cards from when he was four? Cas smiled at his thought.

'Dean is innocent somewhere deep down, we all were at some point in time. It's our experiences that shape us.' Cas thought to himself. His thoughts trailed backwards in his silent monologue, then stopped short. His trench coat. Where had his trench coat been the past two weeks? Cas had been so lost in his dreams about Dean he hadn't noticed that his lifelong treasure had disappeared.

* * *

Startled by the sudden realization, his hands slipped and Cas jabbed the sharp pick into Clara's gums. Clara shrieked and jumped out of the chair, holding her hand over her bleeding mouth. Cas wasn't sure who was more stunned at his misguided hands.

"That's it, Dr. Novak. You make me wait for you and late to pick up my son and I maintain my patience. When you're this distracted though, I don't think I can trust you as my dentist!" Clara grabbed her purse and stormed through the doors, calling back, "Goodbye Cas!"

"Clara, wait!" Cas stumbled after her. Clara banged the door behind her as Cas tumbled through the door to the lobby. Gabe and Meg stared at the entrance, then at Cas.

"What was that about?" Gabe asked, Meg also awaiting the answer to that question. Cas looked at Gabe with heavy eyes.

"Clara won't be coming back…" he stated, then hurried to the coat stand.

"She what?" Gabe exclaimed. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything!" Cas said, annoyed. "I was distracted!" He was searching through all the coats on the rack. There weren't many, it was barely fall yet. Still, there was no trench coat. His old, but well-maintained treasure was not there, but it should have been. He took his coat with him everywhere, even in the summer time. He felt naked without it. How had he not noticed it was gone until now?

"Distracted?" Gabe asked, "What distracted you?"

"Nothing," Cas replied coldly. "It was nothing."

Meg jumped in. "You've been out of it for weeks. Really Cas, what's up with you?"

Cas looked at them angrily. He didn't have to tell them everything, just what was bothering him at the moment. As long as they didn't find out about his appointment with Dean next Friday. He wanted to be alone with Dean.

* * *

"I… seem to have misplaced my coat."

"That's what you're upset about?" Gabe said with a laugh. "A horse blanket?" Cas disregarded Gabe's provoking. Gabe knew what it meant to him, but he never did understand it.

"Stop it, Gabe," Meg interjected, "This obviously means a lot to Cas. Why don't we help him so he can focus instead of joke about it?"

Gabe grew quiet. "Fine," he agreed, "Less work for me if he can actually do his."

"Alright. When did you last have it, Cas?" Meg inquired.

'Damn it.' This wasn't where he had wanted this to go. Cas just wanted them off his back about it. Now he had no other choice; he couldn't lie.

"Um, last Friday."

"Last Friday?" Meg looked curious and shifted towards her monitor. She brought up the matching schedule. "That was the day that one-timer came in. Dan, wasn't it?"

"Dean." Cas loudly defended. They looked at him in silence. Cas could feel his face reddening with every growing second. He turned quickly, pretending to shuffle through the coats again.

"It's not important. What's important is that after that day I don't remember having it again."

* * *

The wheels were turning in Gabe's head. He changed the subject. "Why are you blushing, Cas?"

"What? What are you talking about, that's nonsense."

"Then turn around," Gabe said with a smirk. Cas couldn't bring himself to move. He just turned his head back and glanced at Gabe from behind his shoulder, revealing his tomato-like cheeks.

Gabe let out a wave of laughter. "Cas, you're so obvious!"

More red.

"What's obvious? What's going on, Gabe?" Meg yelled over Gabe's loud laughs.

"Cas has a crush," Gabe explained, "And by the looks of it, his first!"

* * *

**thank you so much! it was A Long Wait (pun intended)  
I appreciate your support! xoxo**


	4. Filling Holes

**Here is the next chapter! thank you so much for your patience, shoot me a review, follow, fav, or personal message, any would delight me. I'll try to answer any questions you have. xoxo**

* * *

The day had finally come. Cas had waited a long three weeks to finally see Dean again, but now there was another reason for his anxiety. His trench coat was nowhere to be found. The way he figured, Dean was the only one who could have it, or at least know where it was.

* * *

Cas sat in his office, attempting to go unnoticed and avoid as much work as possible. The busyness had died down. Gabe could handle the few patients left, plus the hygienists were there until 4 o'clock.

Cas backed up his chair and laid his head on his desk, leveling his back. He was exhausted. Cas had lost a lot of sleep worrying about the whole situation. He didn't want to believe it, but the only possible solution was that Dean had taken his prized possession.

But why? Cas knew Dean had probably stolen before, considering his police record, but there was nothing of value about his coat, only sentiment. It was pretty beat up and didn't look valuable at all, so why would Dean have stolen it?

Cas wished it wasn't true, but at the same time he wished it was. If Dean had taken his coat, he could get it back today, even if he had to follow Dean home. Although, there was no telling if Cas could get it back if Dean wasn't willing.

If he didn't have it then Cas would be relieved that Dean couldn't have done something like that to him. But on the other hand, he would still be without his precious trench coat.

Cas sighed, his eyes drooping into a light sleep.

* * *

"Hello, Dean, back again?" Meg's words pulsed through Cas' veins, waking him from unconsciousness. He rushed through the doors to greet Dean.

"Yeah, I have a few cavities-" Dean responded, pausing to glance at Cas who pushed the door open a little too harshly, "I was told by Cas, here, that I needed them filled. We did have an appointment today, right?"

Cas fidgeted nervously. He hadn't said anything to them about it. Cas had wanted to get them all home at 4 o'clock. Dean's appointment was at 4:30. He glanced at the clock. 4:31. Cas had not wanted Gabe or Meg there when he was with Dean, especially now that he suspected Dean in the mysterious of the trench coat's disappearance. But he had slept longer then he had intended.

"Uh, yes, I believe this was the appointment date-uh-day," Cas stuttered, as if he hadn't been counting down the days.

"Alright…" said Dean. Meg looked over at Gabe, smirking from the waiting room.

"Yeah, Cas told us all about you, Dan!" Gabe exclaimed, merging into the lobby.

"It's Dean," muttered Dean.

"Gabe, no I-" Cas tried to shut him up, with no success.

"Yeah he did! Cas said you two have a date today."

Cas felt his blush, but before he could lower his head to hide it, he noticed the same pink on Dean's face. This sparked hope in Cas' heart. Dean wasn't upset over the mention of him dating Cas, he was shy and embarrassed. Cas' eyes lit up for a split second, but covered himself by denial.

"I did nothing of the sort, Gabriel," Cas growled, the use of his full name telling Gabe that Cas was very serious. But what could be more fun than making a fool out of your younger brother?

"Okay, whatever you say, _Castiel,"_ Gabe mocked.

"Castiel?" Dean asked.

"It's nothing," Cas said, glaring at Gabe, "Come on back."

"Don't you need some help?" Gabe asked.

"No!" Cas barked and closed the door behind him. He guided Dean towards a patient's room, just like before.

* * *

Dean sat in the chair, then looked up at Cas' dark brown eyes.

"What was that about?" Dean asked him.

"What was what about?" Cas replied, shuffling his tools around that had just finished being sanitized.

"The Castiel thing. Is Cas short for Castiel?"

"Yes," Cas replied, brooding.

"I take it you don't like that name, huh?"

"What?"

"Well you gave, what was it, Gabriel a hard time for calling you by your full name. You must hate it."

Cas didn't respond, he only prepared for his work.

"I get it, though," Dean continued, "My brother's name is Sam but I call him Sammy all the time. He hates it, but I think it fits him."

"Sam?" Cas tilted his head. "huh…"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just another one of our dentists, she's on vacation now, is dating a Sam. I doubt it's the same one. There's probably a lot of Sam's in Lawrence."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dean trailed off, then added proudly, "Only one Sammy though."

Cas smiled. He knew how Dean felt. Cas wanted to protect his loved ones, too.

A reminder went off in his head. 'Idiot, you've been stressing out the whole week, and you completely forget about what you need to ask him in the first place.' Cas thought.

"Hey, Dean, before we start…I have something I need to ask you."

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

Cas hesitated. "I-was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

* * *

Meg came through the door. "I thought you might need some help."

Cas glared at her.

"The last hygienist went home and filling some cavities takes more than one person. Unless you want to end up completely toothless." Meg winked at Dean, who wasn't overly fond of her joke.

Meg leaned over and whispered in Cas' ear, "I thought I'd be better help then Gabriel." Cas nodded in understanding.

"I thought you were a receptionist," Dean questioned.

Meg swung her hair back as she looked Dean over. "Well, I do a bit of everything."

Cas cleared his throat, attempting to break the awkward stare-down Meg and Dean were having. "Alright, shall we proceed?"

Cas and Meg went to work in Dean's small cavities, occasionally pausing so Dean could gather his bearings.

"Are you nervous?" Cas asked gently.

"Yeah, a little," Dean responded, shaking. "I've never actually been to the dentist before. I mean, besides the time before this."

Cas smiled. Dean was adorable when he was scared. "You're almost done." Dean nodded.

When they were finished, Dean got out of the chair and followed Cas into the lobby. Gabe had gone home and Meg stayed in the back, knowing they needed a few minutes alone.

* * *

"Just drink liquids for a few hours, then only soft foods until tomorrow," Cas finished his instructions.

"Okay. So I guess I'm done here for a while, huh?" said Dean.

"Yes, unless you keep up with that pie."

"Right." Dean started towards the door.

"Listen, Dean, about what I wanted to ask you…"

"Oh, almost forgot. What is it?"

"Well, you see," Cas was sweating, nervous as to how this would tip the balance of their chances, "I sort of…lost something."

"Okay, can I help?"

"I don't know… I lost it, well on the day you first came in. So I thought, maybe, you might have an idea where it is?"

"I see," Dean said slowly, skeptical of what Cas was getting at, "What did you lose?"

"My-uh-trench coat." Cas said solemnly. Dean stared at him, a smile beginning to curl his pink lips.

"A trench coat?"

"Yes, a tan trench coat. It is very important to me, I'd like to have it returned," Cas stopped short. Within the subtext, he just accused Dean of stealing his coat. Cas held his breath, hoping he hadn't offended Dean, who was still staring.

* * *

Dean burst into laughter. "So _that's_ where that coat came from!" Dean had to steady himself from the uncontrollable laughter by stooping and resting his hands on his knees.

"I don't understand. What's so funny? I've been worried sick about this," Cas said, agitated. Although, he couldn't help but soak in Dean's heavenly laugh. It seemed as though his laugh could give hope to one in despair and sleep to the restless. It was wonderful. Even in his frustration, Cas found the happiness to smile with Dean.

"I'm sorry," Dean said, "It's just Sammy and I were arguing over how that coat had got there."

"Got where?"

"Your coat is at our house. I put my jacket over your coat when I first came in," Dean explained, "I must have accidentally grabbed them both when I left."

Cas was relieved. This had worked out much better than he had anticipated.

"Look, are you done for the day?"

"Yes," Dean replied without checking the schedule.

"Great, well why don't you just follow me back to my house and I'll get your coat for you?"

"I don't have a car. I walk to work." After a judgmental look from Dean, Cas added, "It's cleaner."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, then you can just hitch a ride home with me."

"Okay." Cas masked his delight. "I'll let Meg know."

"Meet you outside," Dean left.

Cas was amazed at the events of the past hour. He had discovered where his trench coat was and didn't insult Dean in the process. Plus, he was going to see where Dean lived. It had been a great day.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading!**


	5. The Campbell Mansion

**Really sorry for the late update, I haven't had much time, and the time I've had I get really distracted! D: But here it is, Chapter 5. thank you, again, for your continued support!**

* * *

Cas followed Dean Campbell into the parking lot.

"An Impala?"

"1967," Dean beamed, hopping into the driver's seat. Dean started her up as Cas opened the passenger's door.

"Wow, she really purrs," Cas mused.

"Like a sleeping cat. I took good care of her," Dean patted the steering wheel, "Don't I, Baby?"

Cas' heart leaped. "Baby?"

Dean looked at Cas suspiciously. "Yeah, I call my car Baby…"

"Oh, yes, of course. I do, too. I mean, I would if I had a car.." Cas stumbled. 'Shut _up_, Cas! You sound so stupid. You don't even know the first thing about cars!'

"Right…" Dean said slowly. Then he cleared his throat and began the drive to his house.

* * *

Dean was humming along to Metallica, blaring from the Chevy's stereo. Noticing Cas' disheveled expression, Dean asked, "Not your type of music, huh?"

"No, this is not the music I am accustomed to."

"What do you normally listen to then?"

"I don't listen to music anymore."

"What? Why not?"

Cas looked out the window, watching the people as they passed by. He hadn't heard music since there was someone to sing it to him.

Sensing the weak spot, Dean moved around it, "What music _did_ you normally listen to?"

After a pause, Cas replied, "Choral."

"Oh. Sounds nice. You won't find any of that in this car or our house, but it sounds nice."

"Our house?" Cas asked.

Dean chuckled, "Yes, our house. Sammy and I. We share a house." Dean rolled his eyes at Cas' squinting ones, "It's a brother thing. We've always been close. I mean, we have our fights, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't think I could live without him close by."

* * *

Another five minutes or so passed and the '67 Impala parked in the driveway of 454 Chuck Ln. It was a bigger house then Cas had ever seen. There was a long driveway that circled around a beautiful water fountain in the center. Cas tried to keep his mouth from dropping.

Dean cracked up, "It's big, right?"

Cas nodded; any words he tried to conjure up couldn't get past his tongue. He got out of the Impala and wondered towards the front door, rotating in weird angles to soak in the beauty of Dean's mansion. Dean's amusement rose to the point where all he could do was lean against the Impala and stare at Cas. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"I take it you've never been in a mansion before?"

"Well, my father had one, but he left when I was very young. I never remembered it. This is very much what I had imagined it to be," Cas said, dazed.

"Well, let's get your coat. You should meet Sam! He should still be home with Lucy," Dean led Cas to the giant doorway. The first thing Cas saw was a gigantic living room, large enough to comfortably seat twenty people. The furniture, rugs, and paint alternated between scarlet red and white. Glass chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, casting glowing, exultant rays of light all about the house. To the right, there was the entrance to a kitchen of sorts, only the stove was visible from this angle.

* * *

"Hey Sammy! I'm home!" Dean yelled as they walked through the door. "Guess who's with me? I told you it was his coat!"

Sam Campbell came bounding down the spiraling stairs straight ahead of them, a mysteriously beautiful blonde right behind him.

"Castiel?" Lucy blurted over Sam's shoulder. Cas reverted his captivated eyes to the girl behind Sam.

"Lucy?"

The blonde laughed and emerged from behind Sam. "Wow, Cassie, you can't be a good boy for my vacation? Always have to have my eyes on you, huh?" Lucy pinched Cas' cheeks.

Cas was exasperated, the annoyance written on his face, "How many times must I tell you to call me Cas?"

"I've lost count," she replied sarcastically.

"Does someone want to elaborate?" Dean asked, watching Lucy play with Cas' hair.

"Dean, Lucy is the dentist on vacation," Cas said plainly. "We work together."

Sam put everything together. "So Castiel," Sam caught a glare from Cas and corrected himself, "I mean Cas, is the dentist who fixed your teeth?"

"Yep," Dean answered.

"It's such a small world," Lucy squealed. "Well, I'm just getting my things together and then we can go, okay Sam?" She kissed his cheek and trotted up the stairs.

Cas leaned towards Dean. "Dean, your brother is dating my co-worker?"

"I guess so."

Cas felt his heart-rate begin to increase, along with his worries. Lucy was always so intrusive, she was worse than Gabe. Now that she knew he had connections with Dean, she could try to mess it up for him. Lucy never needed a reason, she just liked to see destruction.

* * *

"We were just about to head out to the Fair, the lights are going to be cool when it's dark. Do you guys want to come with us?" Sam asked them.

Cas looked at Dean, hoping he wouldn't think it would be awkward for them to go to the fair. They had only been with each other for a few hours total.

"Do you have any plans or anything, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Nothing at all," Cas replied, hiding his sheer joy.

"Alright, we'll come," Dean smiled.

Sam smiled back. "Great," Sam trailed upstairs, shouting back, "Train leaves in one minute!"

Cas tilted his head. "Train? The Fair is only fifteen minutes from here, why do we need a train to-"

"It's an expression," Dean interrupted. "You don't get out much, huh?"

"Not often." Cas let his eyes glide away from the intriguing house and come to rest on Dean's glistening green eyes. Cas couldn't believe that he was going on a date with Dean so soon. 'It's not a date, Cas,' he said to himself. He hoped Dean wouldn't think so. Actually, he did hope Dean would want to go on a date, but if Dean thought it was awkward, Cas didn't want him to feel weird. He decided to keep his mouth shut for now and enjoy the extra time he had with Dean.

* * *

Sam and Lucy descended the stairs. "Ready to go?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," said Cas.

They all started to leave, but Sam stopped them with a suspicious grin on his face. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

They turned to see Sam holding up Cas' tan trench coat. Cas blushed, realizing that it must be obvious to them that he had lost focus on the one thing they thought he came for…

"I almost forgot," Dean mumbled, taking the coat from Sam and handing it to Cas, who smiled. It seemed as though Cas wasn't the only one losing focus.

* * *

**Fun fact: 454, Dean and Sam's address, was the first 3 letters of the numbers Bobby gave them before he died.**

**Hope you liked it, don't forget to review, I enjoy your feedback very much! :) **


	6. Night at the Fair

"I'm just saying," Dean argued. "That country crap you like is trash, Sammy. You can listen to it all you want as long as I'm not within earshot. And it's definitely not infesting my baby."

Cas couldn't help but smile at the sibling squabble as he stared out the side window in the back of the Impala. Sam wanted to put on his music, but there was no way in hell Dean would let him touch his stereo.

Sam fought back. "Come on, Dean, why are you always so uptight? You only have like five albums that you play over and over. Get into some new music for a change!"

"No way. Even if I did get into new music it wouldn't be your country garbage."

"Dean-" Sam's voice was drowned out with the blasting ACDC.

"What was that?" Dean shouted sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Sammy I couldn't hear you over the awesome." Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, giving up. Dean parked the purring Impala on a road close to the Fair.

* * *

"We better just walk from here," Sam remarked. The crew piled out of the car and began their walk to the Fair. "So, how's your teeth anyway, Dean?"

"They're fine-"

"Dean got a few fillings, but he should be fine." Cas interrupted.

Sam and Lucy laughed. Lucy poked Dean. "You're fine, huh? Did you cry?"

"No," Dean replied sternly to Lucy.

"Dean did not cry, he was strong. A little nervous, but strong nonetheless." Dean glared. "I didn't numb his mouth, so the pain was temporary."

"That's a shame," said Sam, "If you had, Dean wouldn't be able to speak."

"Ha, ha. So funny." Dean imitated Sam's giggles.

"Come on, Dean, with your smart ass, it would be a _miracle_ if you stopped the snarky comments. Even if for an hour or two." Dean rolled his eyes with a sigh and continued walking. Sam and Lucy continued their conversation but Dean fell silent, seemingly lost in his own mind. Cas glanced at Dean, wondering what he was thinking about.

"Good morning, Kansas!" Lucy shouted, pointing towards the fair lights they were approaching at last.

"It isn't morning, Lucy." Cas stated matter-of-factly.

Lucy ignored Cas. "Isn't it gorgeous, Sam?"

"Sure is, baby."

"Let's go in the Fun House! Come on, Sam!" Lucy jumped up and down before running off, Sam struggling to keep up. Dean and Cas were left alone at the entrance.

* * *

"That Sammy," Dean chuckled, speaking up for the first time in a while. "Lucy always has him around her little finger."

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

Dean leaned in as they entered the Fair, "Sammy hates clowns. Scared to hell of them. So he must really love Lucy to go into a place full of his one phobia."

"I see."

"Well, seeing how they ditched us, what do you want to do?"

"I-I don't know. I've never been to the Fair."

"What?" Dean's mouth dropped.

"I've never seen any of these games."

"Well, we'll have to fix that."

Dean showed Cas the best of the Fair. From darts to plinko, the Hurricane to the drop towers, bumper cars to the mechanical bull, Dean led Cas into an eye-opening night full of cotton candy and snow cones. Sure it was getting chilly, but it was the closing Fair before winter and Cas hadn't even heard of a snow cone.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, Dean, what is a snow cone? I honestly have no idea."

"Wow, where have you been for the past century? Come on, I'll show you."

"Dean, you can't eat for another half hour. Fillings, remember?"

Dean grumbled, but they came back to the snack stand as soon as Dean mentioned he could eat again.

* * *

The night was coming to a close. It wouldn't be long before the Fair workers would begin to turn off the lights and shut the gates.

"Wait! Cas, I haven't even showed you the most famous of Fair rides! I can't believe I forgot!" Dean said, irritated with himself.

"Which ride is that?"

"The Ferris Wheel!" Dean pointed at the giant, rotating wheel off to their left. "Let's go!" Dean said a little too enthusiastically, half bouncing towards their last ride. Cas capered along behind Dean in anticipation for a nice last ride.

"Hey, Dean! Cas!" Sam's loud voice echoed through the line at the Ferris Wheel. Dean's eyes searched through the people until they located his waving brother. "I saved you guys a spot!"

Dean jumped over the fence, joining Sam and Lucy. Cas looked hesitant, remaining on the outside of the line.

"Come on, Cas," Dean motioned for him to join them.

"Over the fence?"

"Yeah."

"That's dangerous."

"Come on, Cas, I'll catch you if you fall." Cas was still hesitant, but began climbing the fence. He trusted Dean. No matter how stupid he felt.

Sam nudged Dean with a perceptive smile. Dean smashed Sam's foot between his own and the ground, and was satisfied with Sam's yelp. Cas reached the top of the fence, flipped to the other side, and dropped down.

* * *

"The Fair is going to close soon, so I knew we both had the same thing in mind for the last ride." Sam winked at Dean, who shifted uncomfortably. Cas hid an amused smile.

"So, how was your time?" Dean shifted the focus to Lucy and Sam.

"It was great. Sam cried in the Fun House!" Lucy choked with laughter.

"I did not! You know I'm allergic to glitter, my eyes were watering." Sam defended, with no success.

"Sam- was crying- he was scared-of the clowns," Lucy managed to spit out between her hurling laughter.

"Whatever." The line moved ahead, and Sam stepped up to board with Lucy, who was still chuckling. Dean began to follow, but Sam stopped him with a smirk. "There's only room for two, you guys will get the next one."

Dean gave his brother a bitch face. Cas and Dean went on the next seat that was ready. The worker showed them how to buckle themselves in, then continued loading a few more seats. The ride began.

* * *

"You okay?" Dean asked. "You look a little nauseous."

Cas shook his head. "I'm okay." He looked down. The ground was so far away from them. "It's just I-uh-I'm not used to being up this high."

Dean smiled. "Just don't look down. Look," he motioned towards the city. "Try focusing on that."

Cas looked up. The last of the fair's glimmering lights were shutting off, giving the city's distant lights more emphasis. The black horizon and silhouettes gave off an ominous juxtaposition with the warm and welcoming lights of their highlighted hometown. Comforted by this beautiful sight, Cas' eyelids began to droop, his head bobbing.

"Tired, Cas?"

Cas shook his head, but it fell onto Dean's shoulder, heavy with sleep. Dean shook his head. _Don't usually stay up this late, huh, cutie?_ Dean carefully removed the trench coat from Cas' shoulders and spread it out over the two of them. Cas was still shaking, so Dean removed his own leather jacket and added it to Cas' covers. Both the coats served as great defense from the chilling night air.

Dean rested his head on Cas' head. It had been an interesting day. Dean never really had anyone who stuck around, besides his brother, but he got the feeling Cas would. He seemed loyal. He was loyal to a trench coat, so why not to him?

Dean sighed and his eyes closed, the magnificent scenery fading into black.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading ;u; Feel free to tell me what you think about this story. :) Sorry (again) for the lateness :c**


	7. Together Again

October wind whistled swiftly through the trees. It pushed the orange and yellow leaves off their branches and sent shivers through the worried squirrels. As he walked amid the city's streets, Cas lifted his eyes from the sidewalk. He spotted an anxious squirrel searching around an Oak's trunk for his lost nut. Cas smiled at the pitiful creature and reached into his pocket, pulling out an acorn.

"Hey, little fella," Cas called to the squirrel who looked curiously back at him. "Here you go, have this." Cas squatted near the tree and set the acorn down in front of him. He watched from a safe distance away as the squirrel snatched up the new nut and scurried away.

Cas smiled distantly and scattered a handful of the acorns in his pocket around the tree and continued on his way. The squirrels always worked for their acorns and buried them so they could come back when the nuts were needed to reap the rewards of their labor. However, they seemed to forget where they hid them. _Poor creatures. They aren't the only ones who lost something intended to be kept._

Cas sighed heavily at his thoughts. They were so painfully parallel to Dean, the Campbell boy who walked into his office over a month ago. They had had a great time at the Fair, but Cas hadn't heard from Dean since that night. Cas insisted on walk himself home, not wanting to be a bother. Plus, Cas was hesitant to have Dean see the apartment he lived in. It was trash compared to their mansion. He lived in a broken home, literally and figuratively. His family was so segregated it made him sick. Dean's family was great, though. The Campbell's seemed like a harmonic symphony of the word family.

_Damn it, why didn't I get his number…_ Cas cursed at himself. Of course, he knew where the Campbell's lived, but he could never conjure up the courage to knock on the door. He didn't want to be intrusive. _He probably doesn't even feel the same way about me._ Cas kicked a small stone and watched in tumble ahead of him.

* * *

"Cas?!"

Cas jerked his head up to the sound of Dean's voice. Cas hadn't heard it in a long time, but it seemed to awaken him as if out of a coma. Dean jumped out of the still running Chevy on the other side of the road and ran across the street to greet Cas.

"What's up, man!" Dean's smile glistened.

"Hello, Dean." Cas couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Why haven't you stopped over?"

"I didn't think you would want me to."

"You kidding me? I had more fun with you in one night then I have in years! You should come over more often. Are you busy now?"

"Um…" Cas looked down at the acorns filling his sweaty hand.

"Gathering nuts for the winter?" Dean chuckled at his own joke.

"No, I was...uh…helping out the squirrels." Cas let his voice fade as he finished the sentence and dropped the handful of nuts at the base of another nearby tree.

Dean laughed. "How?"

"Squirrels often forget where they store their food for the winter. I'm simply giving them some insurance."

Dean's eyebrows arched. Cas looked down, his uneasiness showing. _You sound dumb, Castiel. Why do you even do this as a hobby? _Dean's look soon transformed from judgmental to admiring. "That's a great idea."

Cas blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah, who else would think of providing for the squirrels?" Dean slapped Cas' back playfully. It sort of hurt him, but he ignored it. He finally was talking with Dean again. "Want come over? Sammy and I are having a barbeque in a few hours. I was just on my way to the store to pick some things up."

"Isn't it a little late in the year for a barbeque?" Cas asked slowly.

"Nah, it's not even that cold. Besides, what have you got to worry about? That coat should keep you warm 24/7," Dean joked.

"It is warm." Cas confirmed awkwardly.

"Well? Do you have anything else planned?"

"No, I-"

"Come on, then!" Dean pulled Cas across the road by the sleeve of his trench coat and offered him the front seat. They pulled away and headed to the store.

* * *

"Alright," Dean announced when he and Cas went through the entrance of the grocery store. "We need cups, plates, napkins, ribs, chips...Whatever, man, we'll just pick up what looks good." Dean crumpled the list Sam had written out for him and stuffed it into his leather jacket's pocket. Cas laughed quietly.

"What?" said Dean.

"Nothing, just you reminded me of Gabe."

"The other dentist at your work? How?"

"He's a sweet tooth. Sometimes he brings in food for us all and it's always sweets. We get really sick of it after a while but Gabe insists that he picks out the good stuff."

Dean smiled, tossing various bags of candy into the cart. He wasn't even looking at what kind they were. "I guess we both know what the good stuff is."

Cas nodded and looked away, pretending to be searching through the selection of BBQ sauce on the other side of the isle. _Come on, you've known him for longer than a day. Why are you still so nervous around him? _"So, uh, is there any occasion for the barbeque you and your brother are hosting?"

"Halloween is tomorrow…" Dean said slowly. He studied Cas' face in an attempt to tell if he really didn't know about the holiday.

"Right. Halloween." Cas responded quickly.

"Do you honestly not know what Halloween is?" Dean asked, shocked.

"I wasn't brought up with holidays," Cas admitted.

"Really?" Dean stood appalled for a moment. "Well, Lucy was born on Halloween, too, if that helps you."

"So it's a birthday party?"

"Of sorts." Dean threw piles of ribs and hamburger meat into their cart. "Wait, you've worked with Lucy for how long?"

"As long as I can remember."

"How do you not know her birthday then?"

Cas sunk his head. "She's always been a little extreme for me. I generally try to avoid her, when possible."

"That's adorable," Dean laughed. His laugh sounded like the rush of crystal streams amid quiet mountains.

Cas' heart dropped into his stomach. "What?" He tried to act suspicious, but his excitement got the better of him and he dropped the paper plates he had been adding to the cart.

Dean picked the plates up and hid his flush face, "Nothing."

Cas and Dean continued gathering "whatever looked good" until the cart was brimming full. "Well," Dean said, "We should probably get back and prepare all of this."

"Good idea."

"Do you know how to cook?" Dean asked.

"It's not my best area," Cas admitted. "I'm willing to learn, though." This would be a perfect opportunity to get closer to Dean. _Bonding is easier and more natural when you're enjoying the same activity, right? _Cas recalled from a woman's magazine he had picked up one day in his office.

"Alright, I'll help you," Dean agreed. They proceeded through the checkout line and loaded the supplies into the Impala. Dean and Cas rolled out of the parking lot, Motorhead blazing.

* * *

**Next chapter should be somewhat comedic.. at least i hope so. But i laugh at my own jokes a lot, so ..**

**Hope you enjoyed! thanks lots for reading faithfully :)**


End file.
